Paid In Blood
by itstheshit
Summary: 1 man will be tested to see how far he will go to save the ones he loves. R
1. Sudden Changes

**(Yes I am back, oh let me correct myself WE are back this is a multi author Fic the authors are me and Hopeless-Tyronos H-T for short so enjoy this fic we call Paid In Blood!**

**Peace **

**Itstheshit **

**H-T)**

Fox shuffled nervously, and he had every right to be. After saving the system from yet another threat, he finally got enough courage to ask Krystal out. He sighed at the resent memory, it was amazing that she had even agreed to it in the first place.

_Fox tossed the damp towel into a hamper as he finished dressing himself up in a casual manner. It was the first day after defeating the Anglar threat, and he was happy to finally not have to worry about being on constant alert, or fuel cells, or any random attacks. It was a feeling of peace that had always worried him. When peace came around he became edgy, the inner warrior in him begged for some form of action. With that side of him in control it turned him into a very different person. It was a reason why he had kicked Krystal off the team, just to get something to worry about, strategize over, and eventually overpower. Fox shook at the memory, he never wanted to put Krystal through that kind of hell. He thanked whoever was watching over him that she forgave him enough to stay on the team. Today he was going to make sure she knew just how much he appreciated her. He was going to take her somewhere special. As Fox finished up his outfit, a pair of slightly army black shorts, a plain gray long sleeve t-shirt with another red t-shirt on top of it with the team logo on it that looked like it was burned into the shirt. Once Fox was happy with his look he took one last calming breath, and began the short walk to Krystal's room. Upon arriving Fox knocked twice, smiling to himself. 'I should have done this years ago.' Before he heard something on the other side of the door. Fox got a different thought in his mind. 'What if she says no?' Fox's nervousness kicked into hyper drive. He wanted to bolt, and give up his plans._

_Fox, hello." Krystal looked at Fox, mentally noting how nice he looked in civvies. Fox's mouth refused to work, Krystal was having a lazy day clothing wise, not that he minded. An oversized shirt and a pair of short dark purple short had Fox's mind in the gutter quicker than Slippy getting followed by an enemy. _

"_Flattery will get you nowhere." Fox mentally slapped himself, he used to have much better control of his thoughts._

"_S-sorry Krystal." Fox chocked out. "H-how are you?"_

"_Right now? Slightly irritated, if I wanted to be ogled at all day I would have stayed with Star Wolf." Krystal folded her arms, leaning against the door frame. Fox felt his heart fall at her words, he knew that she was still a little angry at him, but he hoped she'd be more tolerant of him by now. "Sorry, I'm just cranky today, and I can't figure out why. Did you have something to speak with me about?"_

"_Yeah, uh..." Fox scratched the back of his head. 'There's no way I can do this. Fuck, and I was ready for this a couple minutes ago.' A small battle in his head erupted, giving him encouragement and ridicule at the same time. "Are... you free this evening?"_

"_Fox we just saved Lylat again, I think we've all deserved a night off!" Krystal seemed to tire of this conversation already, Fox knew he had to act quickly._

"_Yeah but, I was thinking of doing something, you know just... us." Fox's slowly lowered as he spoke, barely making his last word have sound. "I mean, Slippy and Amanda went back to Aquas, Falco went to go find Katt, and well. We're the only two on the ship right now."_

"_So you figure, why not try and pick up where we left off?" Krystal asked. He features softened slightly, giving Fox the glimmer of hope._

"_I'm not asking you to just pretend like nothing has happened, I just want you to give us another chance. I can't apologize enough for what I have done, or thank you enough for giving Star Fox another go." Fox finally disregarded his nervous shell, he had to make Krystal know how serious he was about this. "All I want is for us to try and make it work again. I got so scared after I made you leave, scared that I would be forgotten. I want to try and make things go back to the way they were, but I can understand if you don't."_

_Krystal sighed, she was moved by his little speech, and she sensed that it had come from the heart. She wasn't completely sure of what Fox had planned, but she was almost certain that she wanted to feel as safe as she did before the Anglar war. "I'd love to, let's give this another go." Fox almost danced he was so excited, he quickly wrapped his arms around Krystal. She returned the hug, finally smiling one of her dazzling smiles. "What did you have in mind?"_

"_I know this great little place we can disappear too, it's a little out of the way, but I want an excuse to drive." Fox reluctantly release his grip on Krystal. "I'll go get everything ready. I'll come get you when it's all set. Should only be an hour. Oh, and pack some swim wear!"_

"_Alright, see you then." Krystal gave Fox a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading back into her room. Fox quickly made his way to the kitchen, letting out a victory cheer as he began packing for their date._

Fox wanted to tell the whole world what was about to happen. At the same time he wanted to pass out from the stress. He had everything ready now, the location, an old lake that his parent took him too it had a nice sandy beach instead of rocks, it was barely known to the rest of the planet; Which boggled him completely, considering it wasn't that hard to get to. Fox shrugged and place the cooler in the trunk of his car. "Well, looks like you've got serious competition." He slid his hand down the side of his '69 Chevy Camaro pro street, he had put a small fortune into getting this car, just getting his hands on the parts alone was most of the money he'd saved up over the years, he didn't mind though, with Peppy as general, he didn't have to worry about a lack of jobs. Fox decided to check over his car once more, he could never be too careful with such an old car. After a quick inspection Fox had convinced himself that it was as good as new.

"You taking the car out on a date or me?" Fox heard Krystal ask. He turn to face her, nearly stumbling as he looked at her. She was wearing a white skirt and a short sleeved plain light blue t-shirt.

"You look... wow, stunning!" Fox closed the hood of the car and walked over to her. "And, I'm taking you on a date, not my car." Krystal giggled and looked over the vehicle. It had an all black exterior, with a few strips going up the doors on either side of the car. The interior from what she could see was black and red.

"Where'd you find such a relic?" She asked, Fox opened the door for her to which she slid into the passenger seat. The dashboard was completely modernized, some part resembling that of an arwing control panel and other s like that of the Cornerian army. "And what does it run on fossil fuels?"

"I had to get slippy to make most of the parts based of a blueprint my father had left in his old place." Fox sat in the driver's seat, gripping the wheel lightly, already feeling the power he hand in his control.

"Great Fox has now landed in Corneria. Current location: Army Base Hanger Ten dash A." Rob's monotone voice blared over the Great Fox's PA system.

"Lower leave lift lowering, continuing with scheduled maintenance." As the dock lowered to the ground Fox buckled his seat belt, encouraging Krystal to do the same. Fox finally started up his car, it came roaring to live.

"You hear that Turbo 400?" Fox laughed, revving the engine a few more times before screaming out of the hanger, and towards the lake.

After a few hours of driving, conversation, and laughter, they had finally arrived at the lake. Krystal gasped at the sight of a huge lake bouncing Solar's reflection off of it. The tree line seemed to give it a closed in effect, the water already looked inviting. "Is this a fresh water lake with a beach? Where did you find this?"

"My parents brought me here when I was young. I'm surprised to see it in such good shape." Fox parked the car under some trees to keep it cool in the late summer heat. "You did remember swimwear right?" Fox looked around when he didn't get a response, seeing Krystal's shirt and skirt lying in the car, and a nearly naked Krystal running towards the inviting water. "I shall take that as a yes." Fox pulled off his shirt and followed Krystal's example by running towards the water, diving in once he was deep enough. He went out a few more metres before kicking the bottom and forcing himself back to the surface. Once he could see again, he swam back towards shore.

"Graceful as always Fox." Krystal giggled, swimming out towards him. " This is a beautiful place."

"Second most beautiful thing I've seen all day." Fox whispered loud enough for Krystal to hear. Fox suddenly felt water splash in his face, causing him to cough a bit. "Hey what was that for?"

"Felt like it." Krystal splashed him again before slowly making her way towards him. "Thanks for bringing me her Fox, I can sense the love your family has. It's quite lovely." Fox smiled pulling her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, happy to finally start rebuilding their relationship.

"Krys?" Fox whispered. Krystal looked up at him. "You like flying right?" Krystal nodded at him, not sure as to why he asked her that. Without warning Fox lift Krystal up, tossing her over his shoulders and into the deeper water, causing her to yelp before disappearing into the clear cool waters. She quickly resurfaced to a laughing fox, her glare alone cause him to stop chuckling at his 'funny joke.'

"If that wasn't a lot of fun I'd be quite mad at you right now Fox." Krystal dropped her glare and swam towards her date. "Come on, enough swimming for now." Krystal grabbed Fox's hand and guided him back to the car. "Ah damn it, I forgot to get a towel."

Fox smiled and handed her his. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." As he finished he began to get the food he had packed out of the trunk of the car. Putting on his long sleeved t-shirt to start soaking up some water. Once Fox had brought out everything they needed he placed a large blanket on the grass beside his car, setting up quite a nice picnic. "Stop sunbathing and come eat Krys!" He called. As we waited for his date to come to him, he double checked everything. This is the part he wanted to get absolutely perfect, not because he wanted to impress her, but because he wanted her to remember why they had been going out before, and to show that he really wanted to make up with her.

"Wow, all this for the two of us?" Krystal asked as she sat down beside Fox his towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"I wanted to have options." Fox smiled, pleased that she was happy with the selections. "Take what you want, I'll get something when you're done." Fox went for a bottle of champagne he had found in the fridge, it took a bit of effort, but he eventually got the cork out. Once he had the bottle open he grabbed two glasses, pouring a generous amount in each. He placed the bottle into a bucket of ice, handing a glass to Krystal.

"What are we toasting to?" She asked taking the offered glass.

"Us." Fox replied. "Because I never want this day to end." Fox moved his arm to encircle Krystal's chiming their glasses together before taking a drink.

Krystal felt a tear come to her eye, she didn't know if it was just Fox, or the combined emotions left in this area, but she knew one thing, she still loved Fox just as much as before, if not more now. After the glass left her lips she moved to place hers on his. A moment they knew they'd remember.

Minutes past before they parted, even then they did so reluctantly. The returned to their picnic, enjoying each other's company more with each passing second.

After a few more hours of food and swimming they decided to call it a night. Fox started putting everything back in his trunk, grinning at how well everything went. Krystal helped him with the last few things, shutting the trunk for him once they got everything they had brought with them in it. "Thank you Fox. This was perfect." Fox smiled, moving in to steal a kiss of his own, Krystal giggled before allowing him to do so.

"You are what made this day perfect, and I would gladly do this again with you." Fox walked her to the passenger side door and opened it for her, shutting it as she sat down. Fox moved back to the driver's seat starting his car once again. '_It's too bad we've got a long drive ahead of us. I would have really liked to stay a while longer.'_ Krystal sensed Fox's hesitance and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"We'll have to come back here soon Fox. Before someone else tries to destroy the peace we've made." Krystal said with a smile. Fox couldn't help but return the smile.

"I'm promising you right now Krys." Fox made sure she was looking at him. "My love for you will never end." Krystal leaned closer to him, kissing him passionately, she licked at his lips, begging for entrance. Fox opened his mouth, their tongues beginning a well rehearsed dance. Krystal pulled away, grinning seductively.

"You certainly haven't lost your touch." She whispered, leaning back into her seat.

"Neither have you." Fox made the car scream to life as he backed up and torn towards the Great Fox, truly happy once more.

The drive toward Corneria city was just as quiet as the drive out, both parties caught the other starring every so often causing some laughter and a few minutes of conversation. Krystal watched as the sky darkened, wishing they could have stayed the night at the lake. As she was thinking this she noticed a light on the horizon, which she recognized to be another vehicle. Fox put his low beams on, easing the strain on the other driver's eyes. After a minute the other driver had yet to turn off his own high beams. "Ah come on man." Fox growled, flicking his lights from high to low to try and get the driver's attention. "Can you sense if he's asleep or drunk or something Krys?"

"Hmm." Krystal reached out to the mind of the other driver, it was weird he knew that they were coming towards him, but his intention wasn't to blind them. It was something much worse. "I don't like what I'm feeling."

"What is it?" Fox asked, trying his best to keep on his side of the road.

"It's like he knows we're there but isn't doing anything about it." Krystal tried to sense deeper, but nothing came from it. "Damn it, he's just giving me the same bad vib."

"FUCK!" Fox swore as they got closer to the other car. "He's on my side of the road." Fox turned to get in the other lane, but the car synced his movements. Fox moved back to his side of the road, the other car right with him. He was playing chicken now, and any outcome was going to be bad. As they got closer Fox tried moving out of the way again, only to go too far on one side, and as he hit the shoulder he corrected himself. "No, no,no!"

"Oh my god!" Krystal yelled, moving her hands in front of her face.

Fox closed his eyes and braced for impact. Praying that they would survive this. He heard Krystal scream as the cars collided, metal on metal crunching and grinding together, the cars groaned in anguish as they veered off, spinning madly into the night. Fox forced himself to open his eyes, his mind telling him to keep a grip on the wheel. 'Maybe I can stop us from flipping.' He thought, but by the time he tried to react the car had gone to far.

"FOX!" Krystal cried, clinging onto his arm. Fox wanted to comfort her, tell her that it was going to be alright.

'Damn it! Why now? Our night was fucking perfect!' Fox watched as time slowed down. His car, began to flip, almost doing a perfect barrel roll before smashing into the pavement, destroying his mirrors and shattering his windshield. The airbags did their job as they stopped their necks from breaking. He assumed Krystal was now unconscious as she wasn't making anymore sounds. It was a weird feeling for him, he had to look up to see the ground. As soon as he could focus on something it was ripped from his sights. They must have flipped six times before they finally stopped moving. Fox felt like everything was broken. His seat belt had kept him locked to his seat, his head was pounding.

"Fox?" He heard Krystal whisper. He wanted to move to see her, but the pain was too much for him. "Fox, please... say something."

"S-s..." Fox tried to speak, coughing up a little bit of blood. 'That can't be good. Must have broken something.' He forced his hand to wipe his mouth. "Krys..." Suddenly Krystal scream as her door was pulled open. Hands grabbed at her, pulling her out of the wreckage.

"NOOO! FOX!" Krystal screamed, her voice slowly getting softer and softer. Fox could hear footsteps coming towards him, his senses were finally returning to him. With all his might he unbuckled his seat belt, falling to the roof of his car. He could taste his blood now, it made him wonder how bad he looked. Not that his looks matter right now, he had to get Krystal, no matter what pain he needed to go through. The footsteps stopped as Fox managed to pull his broken body out of his once beautiful car.

"Well, well, well. ." Fox looked up, growling defensively. "Had a little tumble did we?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Fox asked, spitting blood onto the ground beside him. "And where have you taken Krystal?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know me. I don't think we've ever properly been introduced. But that will have to wait till later." The person above him looked over the damage, whistling at the damage. "Ruined quite a nice ride. Terribly sorry, but you'll have to excuse my manners tonight." With that the person standing over Fox grabbed him by the collar and threw him closer to his own vehicle. Fox could hear Krystal still screaming his name. "Shut her up!"

"Please, don't hurt her." Fox groaned as he tried to sit up.

"You needn't worry about her , and begging won't stop me from doing anything I damn well please." Fox noticed something in his assailant's hand, quickly realizing it was a golden 1911 Colt 45. "You see you aren't the only one who collects relics." Fox spat towards the person standing over top of him. "It's been a blast ." Fox took another shaky breath, watching as the trigger was pressed, the last thing he heard was Krystal screaming. He promised himself one thing.

If he somehow survived, whoever did this would pay in **blood.**

**(Hope you enjoyed, there will be more soon **

**The Best Team **

**Itstheshit, H-T)**


	2. The Light That Guides Me

**(Hope you all liked the first chap off this fic its been a work in progress this chap is going to be kin duff short sorry , lets just get going with this story **

**Peace **

**Itstheshit, H-T)**

_The Light That Guides Me _

It happened so fast, there was really nothing to do, everything turned white and that's all it was….. white. Fox looked down at were he had been shot, the odd thing was there was nothing there no blood, the shirt had no hole in it, it was like it never happened. The vulpine was not wearing what he had put one, instead he had a white shirt and some white pants. As he saw nothing but what seemed like a never ending white he just started to walk really for no particular reason. Now starting to look back at what had just happened he started to get frustrated, more at the fact he could not try to get back at the man who did this.

"Why did this have to happen. I really don't think anybody would want to kill me and take….." then it dawned on him, he knew exactly who did this "panther I am going to kill him"

" Well I can see that would be hard since you are here and his down there" A voice said

Fox had heard that voice before and right away he knew who it was

"Dad is that you"

"Yes it is"

As the voice said that james mcloud appeared out from the long white open space. As soon as fox saw him the little kid came out of him and he ran towards his dad and wrapped his arms around him. James returned the embrace.

"Father…. Its been so long"

"Yes it has son" he said as he broke the hug "Hey fox lets take a walk I need to talk to you about something "

"Sure dad"

So the two started off towards really no were. James was the first to speak

"Fox I saw what happened down there, I saw when you to went to the beach and I saw that kiss that you to had in the camaro but then I saw the worst thing that I have ever seen… my son getting shot by a complete coward." James stopped so did fox "I mean the sight of seeing your own flesh and blood killed is the most unbarring thing a parent has to see" now the older vulpine started to get more and more angry " Fox when I died…. it was my time, I have lived a good life and got to experience a lot but the best thing about my life was when I married your mother and when we had you" Fox now was starting to get worried

"Father what are trying to say"

"Its not your time, you are to young and you have a lot to live for, and about that coward who shot you….. I have a solution to that. Go to my house and go inside of the garage, when in there is a shelf move that and behind it there are some stairs go down the stairs and…."

Suddenly things started to get dark

"FATHER" fox yelled but there was point the white turned black and the figure of james mcloud disappeared. There was a very long silence…..but then fox started to here voices light at first but then got louder, then something felt like a wave electricity ran thru him didn't hurt at first then it was unbearable…..then suddenly he woke up with about eight doctors standing over him.

"Good he is back, Mr. Mcloud can you here me, are you alright"

"W-Were am I ?" Fox questioned

" You are at the hospital" one of the doctors said " You have 3 broken ribs and some strange blaster wound we have not seen anything like it, you are lucky to be alive"

"Whaa…" Fox managed to get out before passing back out.

" Let him be" another doctor said " He will be better like this lets get into a room"

There was one thing that fox now knew he came back for two reasons, one to save the love of his life and second….to kill who ever did this. The old Fox Mcloud was dead a new one was born.

**(Sorry for the short chap, R&R **

**Peace **

**Itstheshit, H-T)**


	3. Getting To Damn Personal

**(Hope you enjoy this chap I really did **

**Peace **

**Itstheshit, H-T)**

_Getting To Damn Personal _

His head was swimming, just like Krystal and him earlier. A lot of things had changed since then. A near death experience had been a requirement with Star Fox, but none of them had hit him in such a way. A dazzling light show started when he opened his eyes. Had this been a dream? Surely Krystal would come wake him up. When he could focus, Fox knew that it wasn't a dream. Krystal had been taken from him, just as they started a new adventure with each other. "Panther..." He spat out weakly. Whatever they had given him for the pain worked wonders. He tried to sit up a few times, only to collapse back into the bed. He wished it's comfort would sooth him, but the rage in his heart was overpowering any sane thought of waiting to recover.

"Let me in! I have to talk with him, it's urgent!"

Fox looked over at the clouded glass. It was clear that he was in his own private room in the hospital. The doctors must have been keeping nosey people out. But that voice he heard was familiar. One he hadn't heard in quite some time.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. McCloud is not to be disturbed."

Fox growled. How dare that doctor tell everyone who could and couldn't see him. He looked around for a button to hail the nurse, he wanted to know who needed to speak with him. As he continued to search for the button, his door opened violently. A younger female lynx came rushing inside. "Fox!" Fox smiled half-heartedly at the lynx, almost recognizing her immediately.

"Miyu." Fox's voice was hoarse and he knew he defiantly felt better, but it was nice to finally see a friend. "Hey, what's up?" Fox noticed the doctors finally come in after Miyu, they moved to grab her and pull her out of the room. "Get out. If she has something to tell me then she can say it." The three doctors that tried to grab Miyu backed out of the room and closed the door. "Now, what brings you here?"

"Fox, it's horrible!" Miyu cried. She moved a chair up to his bedside and sat down, attempting to be calm. "I got a message for the guy that did this to you. I don't know how he contacted me, but he did."

"Panther..." Fox growled again, this time fighting through the pain and numbness he felt to sit up. "What did that son of a bitch have to say to you?"

Miyu gasped. She knew that Fox would be edgy, but she never knew he'd be this mad at someone. "W-well, he told me that..." Miyu turned away from Fox. "Krystal isn't the only one he's capture."

"What?" Fox yelled, feeling his wound jolt with pain. He fought through it, he had to stay strong.

"He's got everyone Fox. Krystal, Falco, Slippy, even Peppy!" Miyu could almost taste Fox's rage. She watched as he began pulling out the iv cord, and everything else that kept locked to the bed. "Fox? No, wait you'll aggravate the wound!"

"I will not lie here while my girl and my team are in the hands of that pathetic excuse of a jungle cat!" Fox jumped off the bed, holding his side as he walked towards a locker that had to contain his clothes. He threw on what he had, looking down at where he got shot. He gasped as he saw no wound, but a patch of fur missing, and a few stitches. '_Wow, how'd I heal so quick? It must have been my visit with dad.'_ Once he was ready he looked back over at Miyu.

"What do you expect to do alone? Clearly Panther is working with a gang. You're too banged up to do anything!" Miyu just shook her head as Fox continued walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the cloudy glass.

"What I expect to do alone?" Fox chuckled. "Tear that guy, his gang, and his whole fucking operation apart." Fox turned the handle and began to open the door. "I'm too banged up to drive, can you take me to my dad's house Miyu?"

"You're serious about this huh?" Miyu watched Fox nod. "I shouldn't be helping you release yourself from here. But I do hate hospitals." Fox smiled and opened the door completely, much to the surprise of the doctors standing just outside his room.

"? What are you doing out of bed?"

"You are not clear to leave your room McCloud!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let that lynx in there!"

"Shut up, all of you." Fox barked. The three doctors backed up slowly. "I can't stay here. I've got people to save." Miyu came up behind him, allowing him to use her for support. "Just try and stop me."

"!"

Fox pushed past the doctors, hearing them whisper behind him. They said what he knew everyone would say. That he was out of his mind, that he didn't have a chance. What did they know anyway. Fox had a new mission, and he knew what he had to do. '_Don't worry Krys... I'm coming to save you.'_

"My car's over here." Miyu pulled Fox along to her car, helping him in. She quickly got into the driver's seat, roaring toward Fox's house. "Why do we need to get back to your dad's place so bad?"

"You won't believe this." Fox laughed. "But when I was unconscious, I was surrounded in a bright white light."

"The supposed white light at the end of the tunnel. Yeah, I believe that." Miyu giggled. She heard Fox chuckle a bit before listening to him continue.

"Well, when I was in there, I started walking. I kept walking until I knew who had shot me." Fox punched the glove compartment, creating a bit of a dent. "When I figured out that bastard Panther did this to Krystal and me, I knew I had to get vengeance. Then I heard a voice, it belonged to my father!" Fox grinned, looking at Miyu skeptical gaze. "I told you wouldn't believe it, but I know what I heard and saw. My dad told me that it wasn't my time, and that I would find a solution to my problem in his home."

"Really?" Miyu still sounded skeptical. "And did he tell you were to find this so called solution?"

"It's in the garage, there's a shelf I have to move, and behind it is some stairs..." Fox sighed. "That's all I got, I came too before I could really understand what he was telling me." Fox relaxed slightly, he knew that his dad wouldn't let him down. All he could do now was wait to get back to his place.

"_Wake up Fox!" Fox opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see out of the windshield of Miyu's car. "There we go, you're such a sleepyhead." Fox looked down, surprised to see himself in a bed. _

"_Wha?" He looked up, trying to focus on his surroundings. He quickly noticed that there wasn't a lynx beside him, but a vixen. His vixen. "Krys?"_

"_Afternoon love." Krystal giggled, kissing Fox's forehead. "You've slept away the day!"_

"_But Panther... he took you. He shot me, what's going on?" Fox asked sitting up and facing Krystal. _

_Krystal looked at Fox questionably. "Panther? He shot you?" She place a hand on his head. "Are you feeling ok? Panther hasn't bothered us in months!"_

"_But I thought..." Fox whispered, he felt Krystal push him back down, sitting on his waist._

"_Shh." She nuzzled his muzzle with her own. "Don't worry Fox. Everything will be fine, you'll save us all." Fox was about to question her when he felt her lips on his. He sighed contently, hearing Krystal's thoughts. 'Please, wake up.'_

"Fox, wake up!" Miyu yelled, shaking the vulpine a few times. "Please, wake up!" Fox slowly opened his eyes, hearing Miyu sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you had slipped back into acoma." Fox looked around, still feeling Krystal's presence within his mind.

"Krystal..." He whispered, gritting his teeth. "I swear to you, we'll be together again." Fox quickly got out of the car. Happy that Miyu still knew where his dad used to live.

"Wow. This place really has seen better days." Miyu said as she took in James McCloud's old home. She noticed that Fox was already halfway up the walkway. "Hey Fox! Wait up!" She ran up beside him, allowing him to use her for support once more.

"This place was once as beautiful as my place. There's a lot of great memories here." Fox looked over at the garage door before entering his father's home. "To think that no one has raided this place."

"James had a lot of respect from everyone on Corneria." Miyu stated as Fox led her towards the side entrance of the garage. Fox opened the door and began walking without support. His side still hurt like hell, but getting Krystal and his team back was worth the pain.

"Dad said there was a shelf here that I had to move." Fox looked around for a few seconds in the dark before finding the switch. He groaned at the amount of shelf that were placed on the wall. "This could take a bit."

"Not really." Miyu pointed at one shelf that seemed to take up enough space to be hiding a secret passageway. "Here I'll help you move it." With a little bit of effort, and cleaning out some more space to move, Fox and Miyu managed to get the shelf moved to reveal a passage to James' secret room.

"It's, just like he said!" Fox shouted, he moved as quickly as he could down the steps. Knowing that he would soon find what his dad meant by having a solution to his Panther problem. "I had no idea dad had this room here. Maybe he would have told me later on."

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Miyu nearly ran into Fox as he stopped. "Hey what's the hold up?"

Fox's jaw seemed to dislodge. He had never seen so many hand held weapons in his life. There was enough here for a small army. "I don't believe it." Fox walked to one of the many glass cases. The weapons he saw were similar to the one Panther had shot him with. That's when he noticed that they weren't blasters at all, but old world guns. "These are in amazing condition!"

"James had a lot of historical artifacts. Are you sure he'd want you to use these?" Miyu gasped as the lights began to turn on, and more rows of weapons came into view.

"If I know my father. Then this is exactly what he would want me to do." Fox grinned and opened a case, taking one gun out, it was a SCAR-H with a digital camo finish to it . It felt strangely good in his hands. "You'd better be ready Panther. Cause I'm coming for you."

**(Well there you have it hope you enjoyed **

**Peace **

**Itstheshit, H-T)**


	4. The Darkness

**No time for intro's just read…..please and thanks! xD-ITS-, H-T) **

"Fox…"That one word ran through her head, that one word, his name. After such a good day things were starting to look as if there relationship was starting to rekindle. But that one shot, that one heart wrenching cry to her lover, after it all happened it seemed as if all hope was lost there was nothing to live for, Krystal's heart was now as cold as ice. The fire that had burned had died. The room that Krystal would now have to call her home was a very big room and dark room. It looked like as if it was once a master bed room in a once very nice hotel room or house. But the blue vixen was strapped down to the bed in the room. She was striped down to nothing but her underwear and knocked then she awoke with a start. She looked around the room and saw that she was tied down to the bed. With all of her strength she tried to break free of but all failed there was nothing that she could do. It was inevitable that she was going to die. She didn't want to die alone, she was the last of her kind. With Fox, she felt like she could have started a family, but now those dreams where shattered.

"Why…why did they have to do this to us?" She yelled, frustration and hate in her voice. She felt tears form in her eyes, and fall down her cold face. "Fox… I loved you so much only if I could have seen you one last time." She stopped, unable to finish he sentence. Sure they had a fight in the past, but now Krystal couldn't see her life without Fox in it. Even after hearing him die, she knew she wouldn't love another like she did him."Even in a time like this you still want him by your side" The voice was then followed by foot steps. Krystal began to breath heavily, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. Then from the shadows the man that had caused all of this hurt and misery."Panther!"

He was wearing black cargo pants that were tucked in this black boots and a black tank top, And what was strapped to his leg was that distinctive gold pistol. The one that has caused her this pain, and the numbness in her heart.

"You see Krys this is what happens when you disobey me people you love and care about die." Panther laughed, stopping that the foot of the bed and licking his lips at the sight of the nearly nude vixen.

"You…you… Monster. How dare you call me by that name? Fox came up with that nickname for me!" Krystal yelled, a surge of strength fuelled her second attempt to get out of her bindings, but she still couldn't break free.

"Is that what I am? For giving you everything even the chance of a lifetime, to be with me instead of that pathetic little-"

"Don't you talk about him like that he is ten times the man you will ever be!" Krystal yelled at the black jungle cat.

Panther's smile faded for a few seconds. He really hated when people tried hurt his ego. Krystal glared at Panther, trying to kill him with her eyes. However his smile returned as he remember what was going to happen next.

"Really well I recall he is not here to live up to his name now is he?" With that, Panther pulled out another thing from the darkness, it was a biped with a camera on it. "But from what I have heard your little boyfriend isn't dead. So lets give him a get well present, shall we? Beside, a lot of women would be envious if they knew what I was going to do to you." As he was done fixing the cam he walked over to the bed and jumped on Krystal whispering in her ear "Looks like we are going to have a fun night doll!"Krystal couldn't even scream as his mouth covered hers. Tears now flowing down her face. '_Fox, if you are alive. Help me!' _

Fox stopped what he was doing, causing Miyu too look over at him. They had been looking through James' collection of relic weapons for quite some time now, and Fox seemed to have endless energy as he went about picking the right weapons for the job. "Fox?" She asked, walking over to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright? Your wounds aren't acting up are they?""No..." Fox whispered, staring at the gun in his hands. "But... something is wrong, I can feel Krystal's agony." Fox growled, clenching his fists. "Damn it!" He howled. Miyu backed up a few feet, not wanting to be in the way of the agitated vulpine. Fox fell to one knee, feeling a tear come to his eye. "I'm coming for you Krystal, and I swear to you, Panther will die!"

**That's it for this chap tune in next time-ITS-, H-T **


	5. Old Friends

**(Ok we r back sorry for the long wait but both me and H-T have been workin so yea…..anyway here is chap 5)**

_Old Friends _

Fox placed down a weapon. He was tired, but at the same time he wanted to stay awake. Every second he wasted sleeping was another second closer he could be to saving Krystal. He sighed, knowing full well that he couldn't save anyone if he was burnt out. He stood up and stretched feeling his bones pop in protest. He walked back up to the old living room, seeing Miyu asleep on his father's couch. He smiled at her, she was the only one that could help him right now.

"I shouldn't have dragged Miyu into this." Fox thought out loud. He turned to go upstairs to his old room. The steps groaning under his feet. The old house was comforting, it reminded Fox of better times, and happier memories. As he opened the door to his old room he watched a cloud of dust fly away from the door. "Dad never was one to clean." He laughed, turning on the air filter. As he laid down on his bed his eyes almost instantly shut, whatever drug the hospital had given him finally pushed through his adrenaline, forcing him to pass out.

-2 hours later-

Fox felt something moving his arm, his eyes snapping open. He tried to focus on whatever had a hold of him. "Fox!" He heard Miyu yell. Fox covered his ears and sat up, hoping the ringing would fade.

"What is it?" Fox muttered, nearly falling back as Miyu hugged him. "Miyu..?"

Miyu looked up at Fox, it was clear that she had been crying. "F-Fox... I had the worst dream. Those guys came back. They took you... and..." Miyu sobbed burying her face into his chest. "Don't go Fox! Please!"

"Miyu." Fox whispered, patting her back. "I don't have a choice. Panther took Krystal from me, and he captured everyone in Star Fox. That cat has to pay for his crimes."

"But Fox!" Miyu shouted. "You'll die!" Fox chuckled at her outburst.

"I'd rather die, trying to safe Krystal than live knowing that she's in the hands of that womanizing man whore." Fox helped Miyu to her feet. "I've wasted too much time, I've got to get moving."

Miyu nodded, wiping her tears away. "If you insist." She followed him back downstairs. "Fox, since I can't convince you to stay, then I will do what I can to help. I still have connections in the military. I'll see what info I can get on Panther, and who is helping him."

"Thanks Miyu." Fox smiled, he moved to go to the weapons his father left him when he heard a knock at the door. "Who the fuck is that?" He started towards the door, motioning for Miyu to stay behind him. Fox peered outside, looking for whoever might have knocked. After a few seconds of silence, Fox finally opened the door. He saw nothing but darkness minus a few street lights. As he was shutting the door, Fox noticed a box on the ground. Without hesitation he picked it up, shutting the door behind him. "Whoever that was left this." Fox opened the box, taking out what looked to be an old scouter. Inside the box there was a note that read 'Play me.' Fox placed the scouter over his left eye and tapped play, bracing himself for whatever he was going to see.

At first, all he could see was darkness, and all he could hear was someone struggling. Someone, familiar. Then he heard his name.

"_Fox!"_

_"Even in a time like this you still want him by your side."_ Fox growled at the sound of Panther's voice._"Panther!"_

Finally Fox could see Krystal, in nothing but her underwear. Fox began to tear up, praying this wasn't headed in the direction he thought it was._"You see Krys this is what happens when you disobey me people you love and care about die." _Fox heard the jungle cat laugh._"You…you… Monster. How dare you call me by that name? Fox came up with that nickname for me!"_ Krystal yelled. Fox watched her struggle against her bindings, praying she would somehow get free._"Is that what I am? For giving you everything even the chance of a lifetime, to be with me instead of that pathetic little-""Don't you talk about him like that he is ten times the man you will ever be!"_ Fox couldn't help but smile at her comment. For a few moments there was silence as Krystal stared hard at Panther. Fox had yet to see him on camera._"Really well I recall he is not here to live up to his name now is he?"_ Fox watched the camera move closer to the bed, growling lower. This wasn't going good in the least. This movie was intentional designed to get under his sink, and right now it was doing that and more. _"But from what I have heard your little boyfriend isn't dead. So lets give him a get well present, shall we? Beside, a lot of women would be envious if they knew what I was going to do to you."_ Fox finally saw Panther enter the view of the camera. He noticed that familiar gold pistol on his hip._ "Looks like we are going to have a fun night doll!" _

"NO!" Fox yelled as he watched Krystal's few remaining clothes get ripped off her. He tossed the scouter to the ground, praying that this hadn't happened.

"_NO! Fox help me!" _Fox collapsed to the ground, holding his head. A mixture of rage and sorrow in his heart. He watched as Miyu stopped the film, erasing the memory in the unit. Fox howled in torment, quickly running downstairs and grabbing everything he could get his hands on. The SCAR-H he had earlier, M-14 EBR, 2 Glock 45 full autos, some M67 grenades, A SPAS-12, and a shit load of ammo.

"Fox, take my car, and... Be careful." Miyu said as she watched him leave out the front door.

"It's not me you have to worry about." Fox closed his eyes, all he could see was that bastard hurting his girl. "I'm going to kill him, nine fucking times if I have to." Fox ran towards Miyu's car, tossing his weapons in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat. As he sped towards his arwing Fox realized that he might need some back up. "Who can I ask? Everyone in Star Fox has been captured. The military takes too damn long to get anything mobilized." Fox thought about it some more as he passed car after car. He knew his options where severely limited, but one name kept popping up in his head. "There is no way he'd go for it." Fox sighed. "Computer, call Sargasso. Get me Wolf."

Wolf sat back in his chair. "Retirement sucks." As he went to get up he noticed he had an incoming call. "Well, well, well. It looks like the prey still wants to die." Wolf laughed as he made Fox wait, it was a refreshing sight to see that the pup was still alive and kicking.

**(There u have it will update soon…..I hope **

**Peace **

**-ITS-, H-T)**


	6. Agony

_Chapter: Agony _

With a start, his life started again. Three quick breaths raced through his lungs. He could taste the misery surrounding him. It took three long minutes before his eye adjusted to the low light, instantly he knew he'd been captured and was now imprisoned. But by who, and where was "here"? That he didn't know. He felt around his body, looking for any broken bones or open wounds. Relief washed over him upon finding nothing amiss. The relief was momentary however, as he looked around, his surroundings were less than encouraging.

"I wouldn't call this a five star hotel."

Falco stood up, his muscles resisting his every movement. It must have been some time since he'd been put here. He searched his mind, trying to remember how he got here. Everything seemed fuzzed in his mind's eye like he was trying to remember a trip that he didn't go on himself. He could only see bits and pieces of moments, too short bits of vernacular before he succumbed to whatever drug was injected into him. He couldn't even remember the pinch of the needle he knew he should have experienced.

"I was on my way to see Peppy..." Falco muttered than ran to the cold iron bars and shouted. "Peppy?"

He started to panic when he heard no one reply back. Falco then started to run to each corner of the cell looking around hoping to see someone. After a good twenty minutes of running around his prison Falco had finally gave up and collapsed back onto the cold floor with a growl-filled sigh.

"There has to be something I can do to get out of this hell hole."

The reality was - there was nothing he could do. He knew this, but the acknowledgement of it still sat in his stomach like a bad meal. All he could do was wait…nothing more.

It had been a good thirty minutes since Falco had woke up. During this time he just sat in one corner of the cell, he had nothing to do but try to piece together were the hell was he.

How did he get here?

Where the hell was the rest of the team?

Could they have suffered the same fate as him?

There was just so much that was running through Falco's head he had to stop thinking about all that has happened just to keep his sanity. But then one thing slipped across his mind: What if they had Katt? The more he thought about her, and the things that could be taking place right now, the more he started to worry. Falco finally could not take it anymore, the thought of Katt being hurt and tortured was driving him crazy like a sickness creeping through him. He ran up to the iron bars once more and started a desperate attempt to try to pry the bars open. He only needed just enough room so he could squeeze through but the bars did their job and held firm.

His frustration erupted in an angry yell he first kicked the bars then held on to them, trying to strangle them like they were some long lost mortal enemy. When his throat was hoarse he stopped yelling and kicked the bars again, he was trapped and he could not do anything. The avian fell to his knees.

"I just wish I could have at least seen her one last time… I have too many regrets unsaid. Too many… I love her. Goddamit. I love her." As the words were said Falco's self-composure was lost and tears started to run from his eyes. Falco never thought he would ever be able to feel sorrow like this. "I don't care anymore, just end this! I would rather die than suffer this!"

A heavy door opened and Falco snapped his head in the direction. The echo of footsteps creating a strange symphony of hollow notes, it was eerie. The hallway must have either been long or tall judging by how the steps carried.. Regardless, the idea of another voice caused a uneasy but desperate happiness within the avian. Another door opened and a shadow moved within the darkness.

"Who are you?" Falco asked, eager for a voice.

"Someone who can either end your pain, or extend it." The voice had a thick Russian accent, one Falco hadn't heard since he was in with his gang. Long before Star Fox. "You wish to die comrade? That can be arranged."

The voice he heard, he knew. It belonged to the single most deadliest merc he had ever known; Dmitri Piotrovskiia. He was a part of Falco's gang back in the day, but there was something about the old vulpine that was just not right. Falco knew this, he felt it. He knew what he was capable of and he had a feeling that this reunion was not just for a social call. Dmitri had on some digital camouflage pants tucked in tan boots and what looked like a vest, but it was thicker than any other vest Falco had ever seen. As the vulpine walked closer to the cage he pulled out a small cigar and lit it, the sweet smell added to the nostalgia of the meeting.

"Dmitri….what the fuck happened to you, I hadn't seen you since-"

"Since you ran off and joined Star Fox you pathetic piece of shit." said Dmitri as he cut off Falco, the fox started to walk towards the caged avian. "You see Falco, things have really changed since you left. Things started to fall apart and, well as they say, I fixed things myself."

Dmitri took a long drag on his cigar, exhaling the smoke into Falco's face. The smoke was just as sweet as Falco remembered, but the nostalgic feeling was gone now, replaced with annoyance and just a touch of fear.

"Let me just say I think it is funny as hell to see you, especially in this kind of situation. I had never thought I would be the one that gets to do this to you."

"Do what?" Falco was really worried now. Dmitri was notoriously depraved, there was no telling what was in store for him.

"I don't tell my victims what's going to happen. It ruins the surprise." he laughed with a toothy grin Falco flinched away from the cigar stained smile. As Dmitri walked over in the dark he hummed a unfamiliar tune and was soon out of Falco's sight once more.

There was a loud noise then slowly the cell door started to open. Falco instinctively backed up as the the door opened completely, fear pushing away doubt and bringing out the merc within him. Before Falco could think, Dmitri entered the cell. Falco started to get up but as he did he saw Dmitri pull a rifle from behind his back. It was a weird looking rifle, looking nothing like a blaster. There was a very loud crack, Falco screamed louder than he thought he could. The pain was unbearable and he fell backwards to the ground. He looked at his right knee were all the pain was coming from, it was a bloody mess and Falco was nauseated from the pain, but also its appearance. It looked completely different from any blaster wound he got, sloppier, more vicious.

"You motherfucker! I am going to fucking kill you!" Falco bellowed holding onto his leg, fighting against the pain to stay conscious.

"I think you have it backwards little bird. I have the gun, I make the promises." As Dmitri came into the light Falco finally got a really good look at the rifle. It was made of metal and it had a wooden stock and hand guard.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Falco asked now trying to sit up.

"Ah you like my rifle don't you? It's called an AK-47. It's a very, very old rifle and it's not like a blaster, its shoots 'bullets' 7.62 by 39 to be exact. Delightful things bullets, metal, with an appetite for flesh! But I am not going to be given the privilege of killing you with this." As the vulpine said this he slung the rifle back on his back, walking over to the crippled avian and bent down so now they were face to face. "I like would like to kill you with my bare hands."

Dmitri lifted his fist and punched Falco viciously in the face. Falco fell back to the ground once more. Dmitri leaped on top of him and continued punching him. Falco's consciousness was sporadic, his body didn't know whether to shut down or fight back. The constant blows to the face were doing their job, sloshing his brain around in his skull, resetting thoughts before he could complete them. Then Dmitri let him up. Falco was left dazed, blinking as he tried to stop his brain from bouncing around. The vulpine stood back up and started to walk towards the door.

"Unfortunately, my pleasure is taken from me – I cannot kill you. The person who hired me said keep you alive or I don't get paid." The vulpine reached down and patted Falco's bloody cheek. "Do not worry Lombardi, by the time I'm done with you, you will wish you were dead." Dmitri smiled as said those final words and stoop up to kick the avian in the head with one of his heavy booted feet. This final blow made Falco pass out, now all there was blackness.

Now, mercifully, there was nothing.


End file.
